Velvet Farewell
by Mint-Flux
Summary: The last stand of Equestria. After a millennum everything will come to place. The main six must face the biggest challenge of their lives, while the empire it's being threatened by a powerfull evil. Nothing is what it seems for the mane six. Being an Alicorn had more meaning that Twilight could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_It's heading north! ... Captain!",_ rumbled deep in the night. At least twenty of them were heard galloping at full speed in the darkness of the forest. The best stallions of the royal guard, led by a relentless path of destruction.

"_Faster!, do not let it get away!"._ The huge shadow did not hesitate as it destroyed everything in its way. Growling desperate through the trees, there seemed no way to escape its captors. Gradually, the tired creature was losing its will. It was not fast enough to lose the knights and its size would not let it go unnoticed. Soon, it was found in a dead end. A large rock blocking the passage of the huge can.

"_He's trapped!",_ said one of the soldiers while the rest stay in formation. The beast had no choice but to face them in the most fierce way. Revealing his sharp fangs, a roar that was heard miles away. The soldiers quickly went into action. All of them unicorns, pounced using nets and ropes driven by their magic. The creature violently resisted throwing away the ponies, shaking each one of his three heads; unable to break free.

"_Resist! We Almost have it already!"._ The effort wasn't enough, the Cerberus was too strong and did not seem to give up.

"_Move aside!",_ they heard suddenly.

"_Captain...",_ they murmured while pulling the ropes. Shining Armor appeared walked straight towards the menacing monster.

"_Do not loose him, I do not want him to get hurt",_ he said as he slowly concentrated his magic. The creature, defiant, began to feel numb by the blue glow coming from his horn. Suddenly, the beast began to rise in the air. The powerful unicorn made it levitate with apparent ease.

"_What are you waiting for? Secure the ties, I don't have all night"._ The guards obeyed immediately. This time they didn't had problems to ensure the dog from all his limbs. Docile, remained without removing his eyes from the beautiful glow, completely dominated by the magic of the captain of the royal guard.

"_Sleep",_ he whispered closing the eyes of the monster with another spell. Slowly, he put it down on the floor, deeply asleep; unable to hurt anyone.

"_Alert the rest of the troops. The sun is about to come out and we need him back where he belongs. Inform Princess Celestia that the mission has been completed successfully"._

"_Yes Sr!", _they replied in unison.

"_And something else",_ he continued, _"not a single word of this to anyone, okay?",_ said seriously as the soldiers nodded to each other as a promise. Understanding that

it wasn't a simple order, but something much bigger; something that no one could begin to imagine.

_"Everything it's gonna be just fine..."._

Was heard candidly that morning. The unanimous harbinger of happiness was immediate:

The dawn had chosen a new princess. Adding a new chapter to the royal dynasty of the modern era.

The town, in its surprise, accepted blissful and without restrictions the celebration of Twilight Sparkle. Without question, however, the real purpose of that decision. While it wasn't much of a habit for a pony to question things, especially if they were royal things. As an old Equestrian expression says:

_"Let the wise to ask, the staunch to speak and the child to tale"._

It didn't matter the reason for another link to the eternal march of royal lineage. Little, indeed, was the risk that a simple mind was willing to take for such banality. Everything was games and noise before doubt and endeavor. The truth was like a still portrait of coarse detail; admired almost by obligation.

A new alicorn was born and they didn't need to hear more. There must be happiness, of course, It wasn't something that happen very often. Something different at last, is not that a good thing? _"Now what?"_ Inevitably went through everyone's mind, but with an optimistic tone. Actually very few knew Twilight Sparkle. Who she was. They had heard about her or read about it in the paper but they never seen had her in person. However, all these concerns reverberated with gestures of emotion. It was Celestia's will, after all, no reason to fear. So any surprise that appeared hereafter should be accepted with pleasure. Indeed, no one would even think that things wouldn't work. No one but Twilight Sparkle herself, on his already unstoppable neurosis. Unable to sleep that night due to an intense mixture of excitement and uncertainty.

The day began like any other, warm and clear. Not a single cloud in the sky, just the sun in its magnificence. So quiet you could hear the creaking of the beds of the risers. The more punctual would be already on their hooves, preparing their duties and greeting a new morning with the usual routine. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle stood expectantly on her bed, bleary, overcome by a not conceived dream. There was a lot going through her mind to afford sleep. As the light crept through the window she could feel there was something different, something hard to describe.

In that moment, Owlowiscious landed softly in the footboard of her bed.

"_Good morning", _she said unconsciously making that the quaint bird bowed his head.

_"Ho…"._

"_Easier said than done right?", _she replied wryly.

"_What's "easier?", _was heard from the other side of the house.

"_Nothing Spike, I wasn't speaking to you", _Twilight said sitting on the bed.

"_Ohh, sorry princess, I didn't know I wasn't worthy enough", _he joked adorably.

"_Seriously Spike, I'm not in the mood", _sheprotested more tired than angry.

"_Whatever you say... I mean, as you wish your high…"._

"_Stop it!", _Twilight said more decided getting off the cot.

"_I am still the same pony. There's no need to treat me differently", _she continued.

"_Ha... I know, I'm just kidding", _Spike said at the same time that Twilight made a big yawn, streching her wings altogether.

"_But… it's not an easy thing to let go", _he said contemplating that image.

"_Maybe. I mean, they are just wings, it's not a big deal", _excused herself watching her feathers.

"_How does it feel?, Doesn't hurt?... can I?". _Twilight move away as the little dragon was coming closer.

"_No!", _she declined somewhat agitated. Spike stopped confused by her reaction.

"_In fact, I haven't used yet. Sometimes I feel that the slightest movement... is that they look so fragile", _she said nervously.

"_That's why you had trouble sleeping, right?", _Spike said noticing the tired face of the pony.

"_Uh, sure... that's why", _she lied without knowing exactly why.

"_Anyway, I have a lot to do. Being a Princess requires study. I need books on behavior, ethics, equestrian diplomacy; also oratory…", _she began by showing that she was the same as Spike rolled his eyes in resignation. She went down quickly to the shelfs without knowing exactly if she had what she needed.

"_Such a short time and so much to learn. I should have put aside the books yesterday, the way I always do; Why did I forget it now?", _complained while she proved through the shelves with her magic.

"_You know you're not technically a princess yet, right?", _Spike asked naively.

"_Of course I know, Spike. I'm missing the constitutional ceremony, the oath before the Senate, my acceptance speech..."._

"_No. I mean, You still don't know what you should do, why you became a princess"._

_-Well... I guess Princess Celestia has a very good reason to give the responsibility.- -Honestly, I haven't thought of that. A Princess usually has very important duties:_

_To make decisions on the administration of whole districts, I can pass laws that can affect many too... -. _

Already distracted from the boring talk, Spike turned his gaze the other way.

He was able to make breakfast while Twilight was still talking. They sat down to eat without preventing her tedious speech to stop. However, Spike wasn't paying was another issue that kept him distracted. A thought that could not be ignored.

"_Can you do all those things here in Ponyville?",_ he said suddenly.

"_What do you mean?"._

"_I mean if you can be a princess and still live in Ponyville_", he asked almost knowing the answer.

"_Right..._ _I haven't thought of that either"_, she laughed nervously.

"_I guess I should go back to Canterlot. Not now! of course. That's it, eventually. You know, where the royalty lives. That place... wich is not here, where I live... Ohh... Spike", _she said trying to comfort him.

"_It's not like we would never come back... right?",_ Twilight said doubtfully.

_-Don't worry, surely there will be a way that you can be a princess and see your friends at the same time-,_ said Spike with cautious optimism.

_-Yes, you're right. I mean, I still have time to spend with my friends. Besides, I don't have to start right now with my duties. I shouln't worry, it will be fine... it's just that…",_ she turned back to his books with anguish.

"_Just like that?, I have to move again?",_ she began to walk in circles.

"_I can't see Applejack again?, Rainbow Dash?; Pinkie?...",_

"_**Rarity!**__",_ Twilight exclaimed when she saw the unicorn just in front of her.

"_How is my favorite alicorn? I'm interrupting?"_, she said jovially.

"_Actually..."._

"_Or should I say, "does the princess have some time for a humble plebeian like me?"._

"_Oh C'mon, you too?",_ Twilight complained.

"_I'm wrapped in bliss my dear. I could not stop thinking about all the wonderful designs that could make with this new look of yours. Maybe something retro, with a touch of Très chic. It must be in one piece of course, we do not want to make it more difficult for those wings"._

"_Rarity, I have no time for that now", _Twilight said as Rarity began to take her measures.

_-Don't be modest, one of the most important qualities you should develop as a princess is your attire... or the lack of it. Well, that's why I am are here. Now just leave it to me, your royal dressmaker._

_"Royal dressmaker?"_ , Twilight asked puzzled.

"_Me?, A mere village girl? It would be an honor, a dream come true..."-,_ Rarity continued as Twilight and Spike looked at each other distinguishing the usual behavior of the unicorn.

"_Cover me",_ Twilight asked Spike after seeing that she was distracted. She teleported to the door in the hope of escape, but Rarity didn't fall for it and appeared before her just as fast.

"_Shall we begin?"._

"_Actually... I'm a kinda busy right now. Why don't you come back later?"._

"_Later? It's something wrong?",_ she became disenchanted.

"_No, of course not. It's just that I have a lot to do today. I didn't want to tell you._ _Being an alicorn is going to take more work than I thought"._

"_Oh well, I guess you're right",_ Rarity said without rejoice.

"_But I'll be back soon, I promise. Then we will try any dress you like", _Twilight said kindly.

"_Don't you worry dear. I can wait a couple of hours, just do what you gotta do",_ she replied friendly.

"_Thank you. I just need a quick visit to the library. Meanwhile, you can stay here. Spike, do you mind to entertain her?"._

"_Me?, alone?, with Rarity?",_ he stammered, trying not to get excited about.

"_You're right, it may not be a good idea..."._

"_No!, I mean ... of course I do not care, why should I care?"._

"_Righttt... Well, I must go. Remember, It won't take to long. You can practice with Spike. After all he's going to be my courtier"._

"_Your what now?",_ he asked making Twilight to push him slyly.

"_Oh yeah, I'm what she said"._

"B_ut I wanted to work with your Kings",_- Rarity complained.

"_I have wings too... sort of",_ Spike said shaking his little wings.

"_Aww, that's so cute",_ Rarity laughed embarrassing him.

Twilight finally came without much hurry. She wasn't completely honest alter all. She knew it was a long trip. The library was an escape, something to waste the day. There was no way to go to Canterlot and come back in such small time. She still wasn't used to the idea of being a princess, to have new responsibilities. Having to confront your friends with the possiblity to leave terrified her. Maybe she was being pessimistic, Celestia wouldn't do that. But again, Ponyville was no place for a princess, this fact wouldn't let her rest. All that work making friends and ironically the reward was designed to take them away.

She began to walk in straight line thinking in some way to fix this. "There's always a way" she repeated to herself, unable to find an answer. Suddenly, she began to notice something strange. Nopony stopped to say hello. In fact, most of them where moving aside. Some of them murmured without watching her directly. Twiligth felt overwhelmed, as if the world was breaking above her. Crestfallen, retracted her wings as much as she could with no other choice but to go ahead with the trip.

_"What is their problem? I'm the same pony as always",_ she thought annoyed.

_"Am I?"._

Her uncertainty grew even more. She was the same, yes, but she was never like the rest to begin with. Most of the ponies were not interested in the same things, much less study them. Being an unicornio, she dominated spells that the rest could not even memorize and knew more about equestrian history than the old ponies. Many times she could not help but wondering how she fit in in Ponyville after all. It seemed almost cruel to have to start all over again.

Without realizing it, she came to the edge of the town without anyone talking to her. Canterlot was as visible in the distance as a ghost. Unable to clear her mind, she saw herself in a puddle next to her. The sad face in the reflection it seemed foolish and yet she couldn't get rid of it. She spread her wings again and sadly started:

_**4/4**__ (Eb – Eb dim – Bb9 – Eb) (x2)_

**I**

_Eb Gmin7/D _

_Time ago I dreamed on about this morning_

_Ab/C Bb_

_For so long I wished to be in this place._

_Eb Eb7 Abmaj7_

_But I did not see what else stay before me,_

_Abmin6 Bb7+13 _

'_Cause a princess doesn't know it anyway._

_(Eb – Ebdim – Bb9 – Eb)_

**II**

_Eb Bb/D _

_Many books I read with haste to hand my magic,_

_Cmin Ab Bb7_

_Too many lessons I went through to make my way._

_Eb Eb7 Abmaj7_

_I learned for my own what's to be humble,_

_D__Ø __ Bb7+13 Eb _

_But only they could teach me how to find my fate._

**III**

_Cm Baug_

_Why some things must change?_

_Gmin/Bb F/A_

_I don't know, what's to be said? Please_

_Fmin9/Ab Abmin6 _

_Stay, sweet farewell I'll be there._

_(Eb – Eb dim – Bb9 – Eb)_

**IV**

_Eb Gmin/D_

_I't not the same to say_

_Db6_

_Goodbye one more_

_C7_

_Time… 'Cause a_

_F7_

_Princess doesn't _

**(IV)**

_Db7+9 Bb7+13 _(Eb – Eb dim – Bb9 – Eb)

_Know it anyway. _

_Eb _

'_Cause this_

_F7 Abmin6_

_Princess has bein wainting for_

_Bmaj7+9 _

_Today. Somewhere I _

_Db6_

_Hope To_

_Eb – Eb dim – Bb9_

_Be!_

_Eb6_

_(With my friends)_

_"No time to be regretting"._

This time wouldn't be different. No matter what will happen from now on, she would not abandon her friends. They had going through worst situations and something like didn't mean anything.

She stopped and smiled determinedly toward the sky.

"_I can do it!", _she said beginning to focus her alicorn magic for the first time. Like a lightning, her horn showed a powerful flash and then disappeared the next second. She had teleported. Further away than she ever tried.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easier than it looked. Twilight appeared obstreperously just outside the library almost without feeling it. Her magic had changed, it was flowing like never before. She looked around to make sure not to have bothered anyone, when she noticed that there were more guards than usual. She turned curiously toward the entrance where two soldiers stood relentlessly. She started to greet them when they both came forward leaning on his front paws on reverence. Twilight turned disappointed, but immediately decided that things couldn't be this way.

_"Excuse me?",_ she returned to the entrance. The guards reacted by hardening their position.

_"You know who I am?",_ she continued. This time the two horses looked at each other somewhat confused.

_"You're Twilight Sparkle, the new Princess of Equestria",_ they said in martial tone.

_"Yes, it's true. However, from now on I insist that every time I cross that door you will not refer to me as a princess, but just as Twilight. You know, the unicorn that hangs around here very often"._

_"Anypony that has a title, position or a superior military rank should be greeted in accordance with the provisions of the code of conduct of the royal guard",_ replied one of them.

_"What?, guys it's me, Twilight. Bantam, I was here last week",_ she said a little upset.

_"The orders are clear, it's only our duty". _Twilight couldn't help but get angry for a second before putting a cunning expression.

_"Really?, But isn't also against the code to disobey an order of an authority figure?",_ they both hesitated.

_"Right... if I remember. Chapter One, Section Three, Paragraph Four of the code. You do not want that I tell my brother, captain of the royal guard, that you disobeyed a direct order from a princess". _There was a slight pause.

_"Hey Twilight!, __How's it__going__?"_

_"Good to see you!, Long time no see"._

_"That's better",_ she said with a smile as she stepped into the hall way.

The library was more empy than usual. The atmosphere felt strange, oppressive, yet calm. A well-worn smell slid through the shelves to the wet floor, creaking in an echo almost imperceptible. Twilight timidly approached the librarian's desk looking to break the silence. There was a pony apparently behind a great book, not paying attention.

_"Excuse me?",_ she said slowly. There was no answer.

_"Hello?",_ said a little louder. Nothing. Twilight walked impatiently forward but before she could say anything else the book fell revealing a sleeping pony. Her first reaction was indignation, then she backed just resigned.

_"Don't bother, I'll do it",_ she said ironically.

_"Why do I bother? I know where the books are",_ she continued grumbling among the corridors,

_"That's right Twilight, you could go get the books yourself, but no, you always have to follow the rules"._ Guided by custom, she came to the section she was looking for.

_"There'll be some changes in this place, it will be the first thing that I'll do when...",_ she stopped when she noticed that the book wasn't there.

_"Of course", _she said frustrated.

_"Can even one thing go my way today?"._ She began to return to the desk. Across the shelf behind the main hall. Defeated for her bad luck, found no reason to keep looking for the rest of the books.

_"Whatever",_ Twilight thought aloud when suddenly in one of the study tables, among some documents, there was one of the books she needed. She hesitated for a moment if she was in fact correct. Surrounded by what appeared to be manuscripts piled on a blanket. At the other extreme, an inkwell and a emerald sandbox. She looked around without distinguish anyone. Slipped under the table carefully and gradually rose to put her snout on the board.

**"Equestrian Royal House Code of Conduct & Mannerism".**

_"Hello?"._ Again, no one answered her call.

_"I guess someone beat me to it",_ she said.

"_But on the other hand, I can't think of who might need this book more than I do",_ she continued with some malice making the book levitate.

_"It would be rude to take it without permission, but again, I'm a princess"._

_"That's not true",_ came so fast from behind that made her scream with fright. Making her horn to throw the book away in pieces between smoke and magic.

_"Bless you", _said the other pony.

_"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I was just..."._

_"Poking through my stuff",_ he interrupted. In that moment Twilight was able to see him. It was a unicorn. Close to her age, quiet looking and soft-spoken. He had dark hair and his body wore a turquoise tone. He had a jacket with multiple pockets that covered his back, leaving only part of his cutie mark to sight.

_"No, you do not understand, I'm…"._

_"You're Twilight Sparkle", _he said as he picked up the book with his magic.

_"Yes. Do you know me?"._

_"You're an alicorn, that narrows it down, don't you think?"._

_"I guess, but then what did you meany when…"._

_"When I said you weren't a princess?", _he replied.

_"Right. Could you stop...?"._

_"Finishing your sentences?", _he continued bothering her.

_"Sorry about that. Well, according to the book that you just ruined, a princess is recognized once it has gone through several protocols. Which, if I remember correctly, have not yet taken place",_ Twilight was starting to dislike the tone of the stranger.

_"Well, Mr. __know-it-all,_ _I'm fully aware of what it takes. That doesn't mean that I shouldn't be treated with respect. I only have to sign a few things here and there to be a princess in all right", _she said decisively.

_"Yes, it's true. But there's still something", _he said while a spell began to emerge from his horn.

_"A princess, as a ruler does not exist until it has the most important thing". _Slowly, his magic began to restore the ruined text. Even the ashes turned into place one after another to the amazement of Twilight.

_"You need a kingdom, a place to govern",_ the pony said with the book completely fixed.

_"How come...? I've never seen a spell like that"._ The young unicorn put everything back were it was, willing to continue what he was doing.

_"I'm sorry if I was rude. I've traveled a long way and I have a lot of work to do. Congratulations on your appointment. I'm sure you will be a great princess", _he bowed and sat quietly.

_"Thanks, I guess... ehh… you never told me your name". _Twilight hesitated when his attention was turned to the scrolls on the table.

_"My name? They call me Thunderclop", _he looked at her.

_"Okay, Thunderclop. Nor was it my intention to snoop on your stuff. But I still wonder what does a male unicorn with a book about princesses"._ He smiled faintly.

_"It's for research"._

_"Research?"._

_"Yes. I make sure that all those protocols we talk about come to place. In addition to document and verify the order of events that led you to be named Princess"._

_"Why would you do that?", _she asked somewhat animated.

_"Because that's what a chronicler does",_ said seriously.

_"Chronicler? You look a little young to be a chronicler"._

_"Well, it's a family thing. Practically I had no choice. Now, if that answers your question I would like to continue my work, if you do not mind",_ he returned to bury his nose in the documents.

_"In fact... you see, I still need that book"._ He looked again at her leaning on the chair.

_"Tell you what",_ Twilight continued, _"How about a trade? You hand me the book and I will give account of the events you want. So you know what happened directly from the source". _Thunderclop gathered both hooves while looking her in the eyes.

_"What makes you think I did not consider that possibility?"._

_"What's wrong with it?",_ she deduced.

_"I usually don't take the word of those directly involved in the events I investigate. I prefer... neutrals witnesses"._

_"And why is that?"._

_"Ponies who wish to be recorded in history tend to lack… objectivity",_ he said with serenity.

_"Are you implying that I'm going to lie?" _Twilight got upset immediately.

_"Exaggerate would be a better word", _he answered calmly.

_"I can't believe it. I'm trying to help you and that's your answer. I should have known this would happen, everything has gone wrong today", _she turned angry and started to leave.

_"Okay, never mind. I have better things to do right now", _she lied.

_"I take it",_ he replied. Twilight stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

_"Now what?, are you going to make up other condition that you havn't told me?"._

_"I can think of none", _Thunderclop replied.

_"Just like that?, You're going to change your mind?"._

_"No. My opinion hasn't changed. It's just that not every day you have the chance to talk to a princess"._

_"I guess. You're a very strange pony, has anypony ever told you that?", _she state without being totally convinced of what he said.

_"More times than I would like. So is it a deal?", _he asked as he magically brought another chair for her.

_"Here?", _Twilight said uneasily.

_"Is there a problem?"._

_"The thing is that I promised someone I would return soon. I was supposed just to come to find the book"._ Thunderclop smiled again.

_"It seems that the turn to make up conditions has shifted"._

_"No, it's not that. I really must go back". _Suddenly, Twilight was the one who wanted to please the mysterious pony.

_"Well, it's a shame really. I guess it was an honor, Your Highness"._

_"Wait", _she interjected_, "You can come with me, to Ponyville"._

_"Ponyville? I had said that my time is limited, can you take me there before noon", _asked Thunderclop getting out of his chair.

_"You don't know where Ponyville is?", _said Twilight surprised.

_"I'm not from around here, I thought you would have noticed"._

_"What do you mean?"._

_"Forget it. I'll go with you, but you must show me the way"._ With enough skill, Thunderclop levitated all his things simultaneously. Somehow settled all into the clefts and pockets on his vest, along with the straps he carried.

_"The town can be seen even from here", _saidTwilight.

"_There is an oriel in the west side of the building. Sometimes I use it to study the stars". _They started walking toward the exit.

_"Really? Are there any other surprises that this princess must keep?"._ Twilight felt some embarrassment with that. She wasn't good at taking compliments; let alone from a stranger.

_"Well actually, I have studied all the sciences, but that's another story"._

_"I think a little modesty would be a good addition too", _he laughed.

_"But I am modest",_ she complained.

"_That is not what a modest pony would say",_ he continued.

Both continued to exchange words almost like a competition. Twilight began to like him a little more. Despite his initial arrogance, he seemed a decent pony.

_"Biology?"._

_"Yes"._

_"Chemistry?"._

_"Aha"._

They passed the entrance, where the librarian was still sleeping. In the center stood a ladder that led to the second level. Upstairs there was nopony as well. Twilight followed a passage from the top shelf until she found another staircase made of stone, which rose strongly between the walls to a wooden door.

"_And Physics?", _Thunderclop continued.

_"What do you want to know?", _she said as she crossed the door. It was a waiting balcony, above the level of the buildings nearby. A lone bench next to an old telescope was the only things that lived there.

_"You're the first pony that I bring here. My friends aren't interested to know about the sky. In fact, they don't care about anything that I study", _she said almost sad.

_"How about philosophy?", _ he interrupted.

_"What?"._

_"The nature of existence or perhaps the reality of our consciousness", _proposed with strange enthusiasm.

_"Well, is not my forte. I've always been more... empirical"._

_"Good and evil, what do you think?",_ he insisted while approaching.

_"What this has to do with documenting the facts?", _said Twilight a little nervous.

_"Do you think there is a purpose behind these two elements?"._

_"Hey... Look!, You can see Ponyville from here"._ Twilight move aside in search of the telescope.

_"You just have to adjust... there, take a look"_. Thunderclop moved without changing his previous expression. He approached the peephole and watched a little bemused.

_"Brilliant!", _he exclaimed.

_"Well, I admit it's a nice place..."._

_"Two converging lenses that amplify a proportional distance. It's some kind of reflection right?",_ asked excited.

_"Refraction, actually... you know, a telescope"._

_"Right. I can see the town, it seems to be about seven miles away"._

_"Yes, that may be the distance. Although, getting there is another matter. For my part, I-"._

A strong buzz interrupted Twilight. The other pony was gone.

_"Hello? Where did he go?", _she exclaimed when Thunderclop reappeared next to her in the same way. He had teleported.

_"Yes, that seems about right. Are you coming?", _he said before transporting again.

_"How come...?"._

Twilight was surprised for a moment without understanding what had happened. Not everyone could do that so easily. She focused her magic once again making an effort.

She appeared at the center of Ponyville, but not without bother some ponies who where passing by.

_"Sorry",_ she said with demure

A few feet ahead, next to the fountain, it was he. Waving a leg for her to notice him.

_"Show off"._

§

In time, several miles to the north, passing the snowy mountains. A group of soldiers from Equestria was marching in the blizzard. Only four of them went into that part of the tundra on a mission. Tired and hungry they stopped under a tree before nightfall.

_"How much food we have left?",_ asked one of them.

_"Enough for a day, maybe less"._

_"We should go back",_ said the youngest.

_"Impossible. We can not be seen in the Crystal Empire, they'll suspect"._

_"It doesn't matter, They will find out sooner or later"._

_"Enough!", _exclaimed the one with higher rank.

_"I will not disobey the orders of the empire."_

They remain silent in resignation. They knew that Equestria was too far and they had been looking for a trail for weeks. However, they could not return until be sure that what they were looking for was there.

_"What's that?,_ said one of them staring at the floor.

_"What?"._

_"There",_ he pointed in front of him. It was a strange object emerging from the earth.

They walked slowly, almost attracted by what appeared to be some sort of rock.

_"It's Black"._

_"Here's another"._

Another showed some feet away. Suddenly they were everywhere, like a circle in the middle of nowhere with them in the center. There were Black crystals.

_"Sir?",_ sounded with fear. Something could be seen inside the biggest. It had cracks that ran inside it up to the middle. There were all connected at one point that lay static before the perplexed eyes of the soldiers. It was a horn. Pointing up to the south.


End file.
